


Back To December

by Alexdobegae



Category: Glee
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdobegae/pseuds/Alexdobegae
Summary: Blaine replays the night he and Sebastian had broken up over and over hoping he could realize what happened.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 23





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a one shot while my multi chapter book isn't done? Oops. This is based on the Taylor Swift song because I was listening to Speak Now and realized I could write one shots based on a lot off the songs.

**i. I go back to December all the time.**

Blaine couldn't stop replaying that night in his head. Things had gone wrong so fast that it should be hard to figure out exactly what happened, but he knew. He knew what he said to Sebastian, knew the old wounds he had opened. He knew Sebastian's insecurities and he targeted them. He knew exactly what to say to make it hurt.

_"You're being ridiculous! Blaine I'm working late, that's all. I promise you, I'm only gonna be at my office."_

_"You're working late at least once a week Sebastian! How can you call me ridiculous for being suspicious? You work for a magazine Seb, how much extra work could you possibly have?"_

_"I'm an editor Blaine, I have a lot I have to get done. Why can't you just trust me?"_

_"The last time I trusted someone working late they were sleeping with their director."_

_"Don't fucking compare me to Kurt, Blaine. I would never hurt you like that, you should know that by now."_

_"Should I? It's not like you haven't hurt me. At least I never had to have surgery because of Kurt."_

_He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but the damage was done. The look of hurt on Sebastian's face would be ingrained in his memory forever._

Sebastian hadn't come home that night, or the night after that. It had been three days and he hadn't come home. His calls were ignored and his texts were left on seen. They hadn't officially broken up, but he was pretty sure that's what happened. He had hurt the love his life, and now he was alone in their apartment. He sent one last text to Sebastian, begging him to come home for the night, before finally drifting off to sleep.

**ii. The cold came, the dark days.**

Sebastian's phone buzzed for the fifth time that night, and opted to ignore it like he had the other four times. He knew it was Blaine, and he knew it was either another apology or a plea for him to come home. Either way, he didn't have a response. He couldn't talk to Blaine now, he would probably burst into tears as soon as he saw him.

"Will you get your shit together Smythe? You look like somebody murdered your puppy, and your boyfriend has been texting me for days to ask if you're here. I don't know what gay Daniel Radcliffe did, but you've been in my guest room for three days and it really kills the mood. So why don't you man up and go to your apartment to tell him to shove one of his ugly bowties where the sun doesn't shine or make out all over your ugly couch. Either way we need our guest room back by tomorrow."

He barely glanced at Santana, merely nodding his head and turning over to stare at the wall. Normally he would come up with some witty response, but he didn't have the energy for that now. He couldn't stop thinking about the fight he had with Blaine. Blaine had promised him that he had forgiven him for the slushie thing years ago, but here they are. He should've known better.

"Okay, you have got to tell me what happened. I thought you were being dramatic but something is definitely up with you." Santana says and she sits on the foot of the bed. "What did he say to you?""

Sebastian looked at her, not really sure whether or not to tell her everything. "He accused me of cheating on him and then compared me to Hummel," he sighed quietly. "And brought up Michael Jackson week."

She looked sympathetic, as sympathetic at she could be at least, before standing up. "Call him Sebastian. If I know Blaine, I know he's beating himself up over this. But you better make him grovel for you."

**iii. Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.**

Five days. It had been five days since Sebastian had come home, and Blaine was a fucking wreck. He was sitting on the couch, wearing one of Sebastian's sweaters and finishing a bottle of wine. He had called Sebastian four times today and texted him probably a dozen times. He was absolutely fucking miserable.

✴

Sebastian stood outside of the apartment he hadn't seen in five days, just staring at the door. Santana had finally kicked him out and forced him to do what he should've done four days ago. He felt his phone buzz one more time, and that gave him the courage to open the door and go inside. He was home.

✴

The sound of the door opening pulled Blaine from his thoughts. He stood up quickly, running towards the door. As soon as Sebastian had made it into the apartment, Blaine's arms were around him. He hugged him tightly, wishing Seb could hold him forever. And maybe a few tears slipped out when Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, but honestly, who could blame him for crying when the love his life was finally home.

✴

Blaine was hugging him the second he stepped through the door, and he couldn't help but hug back. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. If he had the choice, he would stay like this forever. And when Blaine started crying, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and he started crying too. There they stood, in the doorway of their apartment, crying into each other. But honestly? It was a perfect moment and both of them would cherish that memory forever.

**iiii. If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**

Neither of them knew who apologized first. It was possible that they apologized at the same time. It didn't really matter anymore, because they had been apart for five days and that was entirely too long. They ended their night with gentle kisses and whispered "I love you"s. And both of them knew they needed to talk about everything that happened, but they both knew it could wait until morning.

That night they vowed to never spend more than two days apart again.


End file.
